Bootylicious
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: I don't think you ready for this cuz my body too bootylicious for ya babe. FEMSLASH.


CJ Perry or better known by her ring name Lana didn't want to admit it but she had a fetish that no one knew about, she had a thing for ass. Only women with a big juicy ass, she wasn't afraid of hiding her fetish from anyone but she did keep it a secret from her boyfriend Rusev and some of the divas. She loved looking at another woman's butt, she even liked licking a girl's ass, she was at her work where she was with the divas if not with Rusev. She kept her eyes on the woman who had an ass that would make Beyonce jealous; her name was Naomi. Lana and Naomi were good friends ever since Lana first debuting in WWE. Lana didn't want to admit it but she was attracted to Naomi as well especially her ass, since Naomi was apart of the Funkadactyls with Cameron, Lana would get a thrill the way Naomi had shook her booty, especially when she does her stinkface to the divas. She was watching Naomi right now going against her old partner Cameron.

* * *

After the match Naomi went to go shower, it was Lana's chance. As she walked confidently in the locker room after Naomi who was still in the shower. Lana sat there for two minutes thinking that maybe it was a terrible idea to do this, she sighed realizing that she couldn't do this. She got up and went to leave until she got stopped.

"Lana?" Lana turns around and sees Naomi behind her with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey Naomi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-It's nothing, I was just leaving."

"Why was there something you wanted?"

"Well no, I didn't want anything."

"Oh well, do you want to help me out with something real quick?"

"I-I really shouldn't I must leave." She said as she went over to see what Naomi wanted.

"Why? Are you feeling alright?" She said removing her towel from her body showing off her body to Lana. Lana couldn't help but stare at Naomi's body and how it looked she couldn't keep her eyes of her. For a woman like Naomi she was in good shape, she had nice curves, a nice ass, a nice shape, she just perfect.

"I'm feeling okay." She finally said. Naomi had a bottle of lotion and began to put some on her breast, arms, and her upper body. Lana could feel her sweet folds glistening with wetness while she stared at Naomi's body. She damn near lost her mind when Naomi bent over to put some lotion on her legs having her asshole and pussy showing at Naomi.

"I can't stop looking." She thought while staring.

"Hey Lana can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you put some lotion on my butt for me?"

"Okay." She said without even knowing what she said. Naomi gave Lana the lotion and put some on her hands and she was now facing Naomi's ass.

"Good ahead, it's okay." She said. Lana took a deep breath and she started to rub Naomi's ass with the lotion. She couldn't believe it was happening, she was finally touching, feeling, and staring at Naomi's ass. She rubbed Naomi's ass with lotion in circular motion with both hands and got part of her thighs too. Naomi wasn't going to lie, she was starting to get a little aroused by this. She never let anyone touch her ass (except Jimmy Uso). Lana kept rubbing her ass and she accidentally spread her ass cheeks. Lana took a peek into her ass and saw her asshole looking at her now. Lana who's panties were already soaked with her pussy juice had tooken a quick sniff out of it. Naomi who just realized what was going on here had quick turned around and saw what Lana was doing.

"Lana, what are you doing?" She asked confused and quickly put on her panties.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling guilty about what she did.

"I should leave."

"No, I just want to know why do you do that?"

"I have a confession to make, I have a fetish of a woman's ass okay. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of what the other divas would say. So that's why I did what I did." She said feeling ashamed. She was scared of what the other divas would say about Lana, so that's why she kept it a secret most of the time.

"It's okay." Naomi said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not mad or anything, I just wanted to know why you did that because nobody had ever "done that" before."

"I guess I couldn't help myself."

"Just because you have a fetish of a female's ass doesn't make you a bad person. Besides you're not the only diva who has a fetish."

"I'm not?"

"No, I mean don't tell anyone else this but Nattie has a fetish of eating pussy."

"She does?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make you a bad person. It's just your human nature."

"I see, well I should be on my way then."

"Wait."

"Yes." Naomi knew this was a crazy idea but she a bit turned on by what Lana did and she knew Lana had a fetish of a woman's ass. So this be an experience for the both of them.

"I need you to do me one more favor." She said. She took Lana's hand and locked the door and she insisted that Lana get on her knees. She turned around where her back was turned to Lana, she ended up holding on to the sides on her panties and pull them down to her ankles and tossed them aside. She bent over where her ass and her pussy was staring at Lana.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I'm going give you what you want, I want you to lick my ass and please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" She said.

"Okay." She said as she smelled her asshole, it smiled like cherry blossom. Then she pushed Naomi's legs wide apart and knelt in between. She opened the bottle and poured some oil on her ass. She spread the oil and expertly massaged both cheeks with her hands. Naomi's ass was small and tight and she watched her backhole that was all exposed in front of her now.

She traced one finger towards the middle of her cheeks, going up and down but leaving out her rosebud, brushing over her perineum, each time just a little closer to her anus.

When she brushed a finger lightly over her pink asshole for the first time, a deep moan escaped Naomi's throat. Lana was absolutely turned on by the sight in front of her but she forced herself to keep a slow pace.

As she slid back and forth between both her openings, she could feel how wet Naomi's pussy was but she did not go inside. Instead she moved towards her tiny pink hole.

She spread more oil onto it, this time directly onto the puckered ridge. Then she traced ever so lightly around the backhole, grazing the subtle edges of her ring.

Lana's thumb replaced her index on the other's asshole, gently circling it.

She circled her anus with her thumb lightly, around and around, rubbing her tiny hole first in one direction, then the other. She slipped her finger side to side, then up and down. Naomi's back tightened against Lana's grip and a series of deep sighs escaped her lips.

Lana spotted her tiny clit standing out from its hood fully erect. Lana pressed the index of her other hand against her clit without moving it. Instead, she focused on rubbing her butthole again.

She started stroking her tight anal muscle faster, first around her anus, then through the centre. Up and down she moved, travelling the tiniest bit inward, then very slowly in and out of her ring.

Lana stiffened her finger and pushed against the sweet hole with a steady gentle pressure. As Naomi's sphincter contracted she moaned, then relaxed her anus and enjoyed the invading pressure.

The fierce hotness emanating from inside the Naomi's backhole almost pushed Lana over the edge. She fucked her asshole slowly, drawing her finger out wide, then pushing it inside again.

She increased her tempo and Naomi was moaning steadily now and bucked against her finger. Lana worked her ass fast now, in and out of the forbidden hole.

"May I touch myself?" Naomi asked in a hushed voice. "Yes."

Then her hand reached down to stroke her pussy. She circled her swollen clit.

She masturbated her clit faster while Lana fingered her ass. Then Naomi withdrew her finger, to Naomi's surprise. When she returned, she pushed her index and middle finger into the tight asshole. Naomi moaned deeply.

"Look at me!" Lana ordered.

Naomi shifted a bit to the side so she could look at Lana over her shoulder.

"You like it up your ass, don't you?"

Naomi nodded wildly. "Yes, I need it up my ass."

Naomi rubbed her hard little clit faster and harder and her backhole clenched tight as she rocked hard against Lana's deeply buried fingers.

She fucked hard against Naomi's two fingers and with one last desperate cry, a hard orgasm spread through her body, originating deep in her ass.

She rode the spasm waves and rubbed her clit all the way through them, rubbing until she exploded a second time. Lana continued to move her fingers rhythmically until Naomi lay still on the bed. Then she withdrew and moved closer towards her lover.

Lana wanted to be close to Naomi while she still had the chance to. She wanted to feel her and bathe in her warmth before she was out the door again. Her skin felt electrified when she came in contact with the other woman's warmth. So she slipped next to her and Rose turned onto her side towards Lana.

Very carefully, Naomi raised an arm and stroked Lana's side. Lana's was still wearing her black pencil dress and Naomi's gentle hands petted her through the silk. With a sigh, Lana quickly pulled the dress away. Naomi definitely had something about her that made Lana cross her own boundaries time and time again.

Lana didn't stop Naomi when she reached down between her legs. She found her stiff swollen clit and teased it gently. Lana was way past teasing and pressed hard against the other's hand. With two or three more vigorous strokes she was almost over the top. Without any cues Naomi circled her clit faster and harder, working it under and between her fingers.

When Lana couldn't take it anymore she exploded, her head pushing against Naomi's shoulder and her face buried into Naomi's black hair. Her orgasm washed over them and time stood still as she pressed closer to Lana.

"That was fun." Lana admitted.

"Yeah, it was. We should do that again."

"How's next week sound?" She asked.

"Sounds great."


End file.
